


Let the World Burn for All I Care

by Avistella



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Líf makes sure no one can see you in your moment of weakness.
Relationships: Líf (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Líf/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Let the World Burn for All I Care

Líf comes from a future in which he's seen all the good and bad sides of you. He has seen you at your best, and he has seen you at your absolute worst. And so, that is why he stands guard outside your door to make sure that others don't bear witness to this side of the Summoner they've never seen before. ...Because he knows how much you hate this side of you.

"Let me _through_ , Líf," Alfonse growls at his older counterpart, his hand on the tilt of his sword in a threatening manner. Even if the former General of the Dead is now a member of the Order, Alfonse will not hesitate to draw his weapon at an ally if they get in the way of ensuring your safety.

"..." Líf doesn't answer, finding it unnecessary. He too rests his hand upon the sword strapped to his waist, sharing the same resolve as the young Askran prince.

From behind him, loud sounds can be heard coming from within your room. Although the closed door muffles what could possibly be happening inside, the sounds that blled through the walls and cracks are enough to cause concern. Alfonse can hear dull thuds, almost as though things were being thrown around. He could have sworn he heard some shattering, the sound of things being broken, coming from inside the room as well, but that isn't what he's worried about.

He can hear you. Although it's barely audible, Alfonse can hear your frustrated shouts and cries. He doesn't know what happened, but he can't bear it. He needs to see you and check if you're okay. He needs and wants to comfort you if that's what you need, but Líf stands in the way.

" _Leave_ ," Líf orders him, eyes narrowed. "They do not wish for you to see them as they are right now."

"They _need_ me," the prince argues.

" _No._ They need _time alone_. Let them have this. I will take full responsibility for whatever happens to them."

It doesn't look like Líf will be backing out of this, and Alfonse knows when he's outmatched. Although it's frustrating, he accepts defeat, his shoulders sagging. He opens his mouth to say something but decides against it in the end. He glares at the former general as though threatening to hold him through on his word before turning on his heel and leaving with a huff.

Líf watches him leave and brings his attention back to your room. It's all quiet now, he notes to himself. Have you calmed down now? Líf takes a deep breath before opening the door. The room is in complete disarray. The sheets and pillows have been thrown and abandoned on the floor. The hair has been pushed down to its side. The contents of the small work desk and bedside drawer have all been scattered around. Pieces of glass litter the room, an undeniable hazard for whoever enters the room.

And in the middle of that chaotic scene is none other than you, knelt beside your bed. Your body is slump against the mattress, your breathing coming out deep and even. It looks like you passed out after your meltdown, the fatigue finally catching up with you. Líf's eyes grow soft, his chest aching at the sight as he tenderly wipes away with the back of his fingers the fresh tears on your face.

Careful not to rouse you from your slumber, Líf lífts you up into the air before easing you back down onto your bed. He retrieves the pillows and sheets, placing them back in their appropriate places so that you can rest comfortably. He watches over you for a moment before proceeding to turn his attention towards the mess in the room.

Without being prompted, Líf begins to clean up the area. When you wake up, he wants you to be greeted with a decent room. You don't need to bear witness to the aftermath of what happened when you let your emotions get the better of you. You don't need any other reason to self-criticize more than you already do.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://avistella.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xAvistella)


End file.
